Reveries
by Thalia-wong
Summary: Two new students join Domino High School after the Duelist Kingdom. Yami and Yugi now have their own bodies and Yami is worried about the hidden power in the girls and their natures, upsetting Yugi who befriends them. A slight shonen ai moment or two.
1. Chapter 1: New students

**Disclaimer thingy:** Anything that is supposed to be copyrighted does not belong to us.

* * *

Chapter 1: New students 

"ARGH!!!!"

Stepping out of a pothole, the third time today, she decided to give up the fight against them and continued her way to school, looking wishfully at the students racing past her on their brightly colored bicycles. Plucking nervously at her short school skirt, her eyes scanned for Domino High School, the name as alien as the surroundings around her.

Leaning against the black leather, Faustine sighed, holding her books even tighter. She hated everything here and silently cursed whoever made the decision to move to Japan. Unnerved by the foreign buildings and houses flashing past the car's window, she shut her eyes, willing herself to forget her anxieties.

-Domino High School, one of the corridors

"Okay, Faust. You can do it." She muttered desperately under her breath, searching for her classroom and pulling her skirt. Those around her threw questioning glances and whispered with their friends, occasionally pointing at her. She trudged through the swamp of chattering students, holding on two things, her timetable and a map of the school.

"Yikes!"

The scream made her look up but it was too late. Books and papers flew over the corridors, drawing a lot of attention to them. The girl gathered all the stuff and helped her up, face burning with embarrassment.

"Dui bu ...­darn ...­gomenasai, wata-" She fumbled for words as Faustine dusted herself and took her books from her.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking either. Erm ...what's your name?" She asked, hoping wildly that the girl knew the language. She had heard her muttering something in Chinese and English.

The girl replied with astonished eyes." You know English?" Bingo, Faustine thought triumphantly as she said yes. Introducing herself as Thalia, she studied Faustine, her dark eyes taking in her and the books she was gripping tightly, making her all nervous again.

"Are you a new student?"

"Yeah. Just transferred." answered Faustine, shocked at her deduction." How did you know?"

"Just a hunch. The brand new uniform and books, "Thalia said with a coy smile." Like me. Qing wen ni gui xin da ming? "She asked for her name in Chinese.

"Li Ling. But you can call me Faustine." Her face grew bright with the delight of a new friend, one that shares her situation as well. Discovering that them were in the same class together, they set off for Class 1-B as the bell rang.

After writing six Chinese characters on the black board, Mrs Nakahashi turned to her students. Some were already sleeping, heads lolling on their desks while others were either staring into blank space or finishing some forgotten homework. Only a few paid attentions to what she was doing. Glaring at them, she cleared her throat and started to speak, motioning at the door.

"Class. Today we have two new students from Singapore joining us." She noted that many were awaken, especially the guys, with interest sparkling in their eyes. Boys, she really cannot understand their priorities. Ignoring them, she continued.

"They are ... " The door slid open, revealing two people." Li Ling and See Hua. Please welcome them." Her students clapped with feeble effort with some dropping back to dream world immediately. The pair of them looked at her with questioning stares. Mrs Nakahashi smiled.

"My name is Wong See Hua and this, "She gestured at her name on the board." Is my Chinese name, known as kanji here, Huang Si Hua. You can also call me Thalia. Pleased to know all of you." She finished the introduction in Japanese and gave a short bow. She retreated a few steps and nudged Faustine forward.

Taking a deep breath, she started." You should know my name by now. It's Yap Li Ling and I also go by Faustine." Pausing, she thought of some more things to say. Receiving her pleads, Mrs Nakahashi stood up.

"I think that's enough introduction done. Let's start the lesson good and proper today." Facing the two of them, she smiled like a kind mother. " Why don't you two take the empty seats at the back? "Turning her back to the class, she began writing down the objectives of the lesson.

As Faustine walked down the aisle with Thalia behind, she couldn't help thinking the terror she felt a moment ago. Luckily she was saved by the teacher and did not make a fool out of herself. Lost in thoughts, she did not notice the leg sticking out in front of her.

"Ouch! What the fuck-" Hitting the floor hard, Faustine started to curse but stopped as she remembered where she was. Thalia helped her up again for the second time and gave a death glare to the guy. He looked at her with a 'you can't prove it was me. What can you do? ' but cowered at her powerful stare, turning his face away.

"Anything wrong, girls? "

"Nothing. Just a stupid guy making a fool of himself. "Thalia answered innocently. Mrs Nakahashi returned to the board, glad that someone was finally teaching them a lesson. Well, she thought with a smile, it looked like it's going be hell for the boys.

A note landed on Faustine's desk soon after she had sat down. Opening it, Faustine found it to be from Thalia, who waved at her when she looked around.

Are you okay?

Yeah. Thanks again.

No problem. I used to have this kind of people in my old school. By the way, it was such a shock to know we were from the same country!

Ya. I thought you were a local, from your fluent Japanese intro just now.

That was just something I practiced for weeks. Anyway, you look more like a Japanese that me.

Really? I didn't know that.

Well, now you do.

Want to hang out during recess?

Why not? I brought some food.

Hell yeah!

The two girls started their high school life in this way, and continued passing notes till recess arrived.

"Nice sandwiches, Thalia." commented Faustine in between mouthfuls." Did you make them yourself? "

"Nah, my mother made them. But these aren't the best. Wait till you see-"

"Mind if we join you two, Yap-san? Wong-san? "A friendly voice interrupted their chat. Both girls lifted their heads to see five fellow classmates. The tallest one was a guy with blond hair, sporting a good-natured grin. Standing beside him was a girl with soft brown hair, followed by another extremely short guy with tri-colored hair. Or was it two people?

"Ok. Why not? "Blinking her eyes several times, she swore she saw twins; the way the two guys look so identical. Besides the yellow bangs and black hair with red tips, they also shared the same height. The only difference was their eyes, one were big and innocent looking and the other sharp and mysterious." Care for a introduction? "Thalia broke the silence, also ogling at them.

"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. He's Honda Hiroto, "The blond haired guy pointed at a person having shark-like hair who had hid behind him. Honda waved and tried to smile flirtatiously. The girl stared daggers at him, causing him to put down his hand and look another direction.

"Mazaki Anzu. But call us by our name and forget the honorific." She stuck out her hand which Thalia and Faustine shook, greeting her warmly. Looking at Honda, she told them not to mind his behaviour as he was always like that. He frowned at that, and told her to shut up. Everyone broke out in peals of laughter as they yelled at each other.

"Hey, how about the Siamese twins at the back? "Faustine asked, getting down from the table. The round-eyed ' twin ' shuffled forward and said his name was Yugi.

Thalia yelled, causing Faustine's eardrums to hurt." Yugi? Yugi Motou who defeated Kaiba Seto? "Grabbing his hands in excitement, she was ecstatic. She was classmates with the person who defeated blue eyes white dragon! Blushing pink, he muttered no.

"It wasn't me, Wong-san. It was Yami who did that. "Yugi went and dragged Yami over to the group who was looking a bit sulky." Oh? But all the news said it was you." Thalia was confused. Nothing was mentioned about this Yami, not even the fact there was another person looking extraordinarily like Yugi." Well, it's a bit complicated to explain here. I'll try to when I get the time."

"Funny necklace you got there, erm ... ­Yami." Faustine said aloud, drawing Yami's stare. He gave her a look over, sending shivers down Faustine's spine. She had never seen such eyes, so cold and hard like diamonds, except that they were purple. Yami remained silent and looked away after what seem an eternity to her.

"Are you sure the both of you aren't twins? "Yugi shook his head, explaining that they were really two separate people, just living together under one roof. Thalia pondered for a while and asked about his funny hair colour." It'¯s natural. I inherited it through my grandfather. " She gawped at his answer, shaking her head. Anzu chuckled, saying it was true and no dye could produce that sort of colour. Faustine joined in, defending Anzu. Soon, the three of them were like old pals, talking about girl stuff and boys. The guys were totally left out.

Faustine wondered and wondered about Yami's reaction to her during the lessons after recess. She could not apprehend his actions. Aren't Japanese supposing the most polite people in the world? Dismissing these thoughts, she concentrated on making a good impression on the teachers by listening to them. But this trick was failing since she could not even answer their questions. Looking at Thalia, Faustine envied her ability to make notes and listen to the jumble of Japanese words.

"Hello? Faustine? "

"Huh? "Faustine broke from her daze and found the classroom almost empty.

"School's over. Why are you spacing out for? "Thalia adjusted her backpack, pushing in her chair." Anzu and the others are waiting for us. "

"Just thinking about some stuff. "Standing up, she stretched herself and winced at the numbness of her legs. Taking her bag, she limped out of the classroom with Thalia and met up with the gang.

Stopping at a junction, Anzu and Jounouchi told them about burger joints, card shops and a few other favourite haunts in Domino City. Honda directed them to the city's largest arcade which he went in and demonstrated his skills. Anzu and Yugi had to drag him out while Thalia, Faustine and Yami looked on. When the sky glowed a dusty pink, Faustine and Thalia thanked them for the tour and left happily.

"They are great, aren't they? " Jounouchi said, swinging his folder. Yugi and Anzu agreed with yawns. Yami did not answer, his eyes following them until they were gone from his vision.

* * *

**Lessien/ Faustine:** Oh ...it is A/N time! 

**Thalia: **Yeah.. wadeva...

Lessien/ Faustine: This is kind of new to me as this is the first time I am writing something that's not a paraody. Haha, you all can say that I am the most good-for-nothing co-author. I do the dialogue in script form, while Thalia adds all the beautiful language. So about 99 of the fic is done by her. Haha. Pls read and review!

Thalia: (--) She stole all my lines... Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Prelude to the duel

Disclaimer: Everything except Mrs Nakahashi, Mr Vanderign, Faustine and Thalia, belongs to Mr Takahashi Kazuki.

* * *

Chapter 2: Prelude to the duel

"Grandpa said something about new boosters packs coming today. "

"Nice weather today, Yami. "

"Isn't that obvious? "Yami snapped back. Yugi's smile faltered. He decided to drop the charade.

"Why are you so mean and cold to them? "

"Them? Who do you mean? "He replied, distracted.

"Yap-san and Wong-san."

"Oh? "Shocked by his partner's sharp words, he turned around to face Yugi, eyebrows rising an inch." Since when was I mean to them? "

Yugi glared at him, receiving an equally fierce stare back.

"Since yesterday the moment they stepped into the classroom? I thought you get on well with people. Moreover, they are no strangers, they are friends. "

Yami turned to go.

"Do I give a damn?"He rebuked loudly. Should he warn Yugi about these two girls? Sensing a great power within them, he could not decide whether their nature is good or evil like Ryou's yami, Bakura. It was best to keep them at arm's length until he figured out everything. _Besides, _he looked at Yugi storming angrily ahead of him, _it's best you remained ignorant, my little aibou ..._

Eyes glued to her notes made the previous night, Faustine tried to absorb the information. _How I hate diagnostic tests! _She muttered under her breadth, _especially Japanese ones!_ Seeing Thalia walking in, she took the opportunity to take a break.

"Hi, Faust. "

"Yo. "She answered with a smile plastered on her face.

"What the smile's about? "

"Congratulate me on failing the first test. "

"Am I supposed to laugh? "Sighing, Thalia sat down and got out her books to look. Faustine returned to her seats and went through the notes one more time. Spotting Yugi and Yami coming in, Thalia gave a friendly wave. They did not responded. Instead, they marched to their seats, giving no impression that they have seen Thalia, Faustine or Anzu behind them.

"Anzu? Why are they ignoring us? "whispered Thalia, throwing glances at the teacher whose back was turned. Mrs Nakahashi seems to be absorbed in the squeaking of the chalk struggling against the blackboard.

"I have no idea, Wong-san. " said Anzu as she inclined towards her. She also wondered at his behaviour. Yugi always greet his friends, regardless of his troubles or problems, putting on a brave front. Could ...it be Yami and he had a fight? Both girls straightened themselves as Mrs Nakahashi passed down the test papers.

I should have opted to go to China or America, any country as long as the people speak Chinese or English! Thalia thought furiously, scribbling answers on her paper.

If I had stayed in Singapore ... ­Faustine found herself thinking wishfully as she doodled all over the paper. _This totally sucks for crying out loud._

Faustine found herself thinking wishfully as she doodled all over the paper. 

"Time's up, students. Please pass your papers to the front. "announced Mrs Nakahashi, breaking the monotony of the silence. Both girls handed in the tests with glum looks, knowing they would probably do very badly for the paper.

"Zhen tao yan ri yu de ce yan!!!! "complained Thalia during break. Faustine expressed the same thoughts.

"But the next one is... "She grinned, cocking her head towards their fellow classmates, some reading dictionaries and others poring through textbooks or whatever helping materials they could get their hands on. Thalia smirked as well.

"...so darn easy that we can do it with eyes shut! "She finished Faustine's sentence. Both of them broke into peals of laughter, annoying their neighbours. Having studied in Singapore for at least ten years, English was one of the core subjects they studied from young. Unlike Japanese students, whose English lessons were stopped in elementary school and continued again from high school, they studied English from the day they started school until their move to Japan.

As soon as the test started, the once chaotic classroom turned exceptionally quiet. The teacher, Mr Vanderign, prowled down the aisles of the classroom, trying to catch the students cheating. Only his heavy footsteps and pens screeching against papers could be heard.

Some of them are scratching the life out of their heads, hairs dropping in piles onto the floor; some of them are chewing theirs pens, hoping to get an answer by eating up the ink; those who are desperate¡­Faustine wrote on the extra sheet of blank paper, trying hard not to sleep as she described the class in action. She had already finished the paper a good fifteen minutes ago and feeling very bored. A quick glance at Thalia confirmed that she was in the same state as her: drawing figures on her blank paper and sleepy eyes. Five minutes later, they drifted off in sync into a satisfying sleep.

An hour later, the dreaded bell rang, marking the end of the English test and the girls' naptime.

"Please hand in your papers, students." drawled Mr Vanderign with bleary eyes. He loathed invigilating tests and examinations, nothing to do except walking around and checking no one is cheating. It was better to teach a sleeping class." And for those asleep, could you wake them up? "He directed these words at Faustine and Thalia, feeling very surprised at their confidence in passing the tests. He thought that most students would struggle until the last second and only those who studied through the summer vacation would scrape a pass. _Let's see how well you two do ... _He thought, announcing that students who failed the tests would attend remedial classes.

Anzu shook Faustine awoke. Thalia came around a second after, with groggy eyes. Jounouchi and Honda gaped at the pair of them, shaking their heads.

"I can't believe you slept through most of the time! "Jounouchi exclaimed, his blue eyes as big as saucers.

"Well, it was easy. "said Thalia, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, we had harder ones back then. "added Faustine, drinking some water.

"You mean there are harder tests that exist? "asked Anzu with alarm.

"Uh huh. Like O levels and New South Wales ... "

"Can we stop discussing this? I'm already very depressed. "Honda cut off Thalia's words, spinning his textbook.

"Okay. But can we discuss about Yugi's weird behaviour? "Anzu said in a small voice.

"Yeah. He's definitely strange today. He's reading his books after the test! "Jounouchi pointed at him. His multicoloured hair was covered by the English textbook.

"Which is so not him. "Anzu analyzed." I think Yami and him had a fight or something. "

"So you are telling us to make them reconcile? "asked Thalia, packing her sling bag.

"I don't know. I can't think of a way that won't hurt their feelings. They do have their own pride after all. "

"Hey, Yugi! Yami! "hollered Jounouchi," Let's grab some burgers, shall we? It's my treat! "

Honda seized his arm and hissed." What you think you are doing? "

He blinked." Cheering them up. "In a much louder voice, he told Yugi to quit reading and Yami to stop fiddling with his deck. Anzu muttered something about Jounouchi's stupidity and Honda nodded in agreement.

"Eh? Wong-san? "

"Yes? "

Yugi looked at Yami who averted his glance." Would you like to come to my house this Saturday? For a friendly duel? "

Thalia brightened at this suggestion." Why not? I have been dreaming forever for such a chance! Thank you! "

"Can Faustine come along too? "She added, after a moment of thought.

"Why not? The more the merrier. "Yugi replied. This was the perfect chance to show Yami that they were friends and definitely not someone evil.

"You're free on Saturday, aren't you? "asked Thalia, catching up with Faustine.

"Think so. How come you ask this question?" Faustine checked her PDA and put it back into its case.

"Because you and I have an engagement at Yugi's house tomorrow! "She said happily and in a softer tone," I think Yugi is feeling better already. Let's try and find out what's wrong between them tomorrow."

"Hmm."

-Kame Game, in Yugi's and Yami's room.

Both glowered at each other with their violet eyes from where they sat.

"I can't understand you anymore, Yami. "

"We used to confide in each other in the past. But now, you seem so distanced. "

"Boys! Time for dinner! "Sugoroku's voice carried from the kitchen to their room.

"Let's just say there are some things I would like to keep private. "said Yami, getting up.

Yugi's eyes were full of hurt.

'Was it because of Ryou or your forgotten past that made you so wary of them? I feel like I don't know you any more, ever since we got separated and you have your own body." The breeze carried away his words, drying his single tear. His hand closed over the cool surface of the puzzle which Yami left behind, taking in comfort of the memories it held.

"Yugi! The food is getting cold! "Sugoroku yelled for his grandson and peeped at Yami. He was picking at his food, which was unusual, given the heretic day in school.

Recalling the first day he saw Yami, he was really stunned to see such a resemblance to his grandson. Yugi gave some explanations, saying he was like a dark side of him. Sugoroku laughed and thought about the things he did, things that Yugi would never dare to do. _Maybe I was right in naming him Yami. He's really like Yugi's dark side, daring and mysterious. Then again, _He looked at Yami's untouched bowl of rice and Yugi coming down the stairs. _What made them so upset with each other?_

Saturday arrived with the sun surrounded by lazy clouds and cerulean blue sky. Faustine was dressed in a blouse with puffy sleeves and a white skirt. In a black sweatshirt and jeans, Thalia came a minute later at the meeting place, a few meters from Kame Game.

"Hi, Thalia! "

Thalia smiled and remarked," Morning, Faustine. Hey, didn't know you were an early bird. "

"Heh ... "She tugged at a stray lock of hair.

"Let's go. By the way, nice earrings, where you got them from? "

"The Heeren. "She mentioned one of the places she used to hang out in Singapore.

"Oh ... "Spotting someone at the door, she stopped." Is that ... "

Jounouchi turned around with a cheeky smile on his face." Ohaiyo to both of you. I presume you are here to duel? "

"What are you doing here? "said Faustine with shock. She thought the invitation included Thalia and her only.

"Well, didn't Yugi tell you that I will be coming today? "answered Jounouchi, shoving his hair out of his eyes.

Faustine thought for a second." Well, no. "

"Never mind then. "He pushed the door open and called,"Yugi! Yami! Grandpa! We're here! "

"My god, " muttered Thalia at the decibel of his voice." It's a wonder the house is not shaking. "

Yugi rushed down the stairs, crashing into his pal's stomach, reacting in several yelps from him.

"Look where you're going, little buddy! "

"Jounouchi?! "He rubbed his eyes again." What are you doing here? "

"Oh? So you were lying, Jounouchi Katsuya ... "said Thalia, dangerously soft.

Jounouchi backed away from her, with Yugi in front of him as a shield." Hee, who cares that much? I just want to duel! "Yugi mumbled something about him losing to almost everyone he met. Jounouchi gave him a look and continued," Especially you and Faustine! "

"But Jounou- "

"Oh no! the boy needs to duel! AHHHH!!! "shrieked Faustine dramatically, pretending to duck behind Thalia.

"Stop that, Faustine. "

"You can't blame me, I was from drama! "Faustine protested.

"Jounouchi, I accept your challenge, "She paused, looking him squarely in the eye." and defeat you within 4 turns. "

"Grrrr ...­Don't be so sure yet! I will win both of you! "

Yugi shaked his head resignedly. It was no use talking Jounouchi out of a duel. _Let's hope he doesn't lose too badly. _He sighed and ushered them into his room. Yami was up and waiting at the door. The three of them made themselves comfortable while Yugi and Yami set the table and chairs for the duels. Thalia proceeded to modify her deck while Faustine studied Yugi's room.

It was so much different from her brother's. Unlike him, Yugi's room was neat and clean. His schoolbooks were arranged in a neat row on the study table with a detachable lamp hanging over it. A clock with round hands and legs protruding out of its fat body eyed the visitors with two black eyes from the bed post. Light poured in generous amounts from the blinds, giving the room a cheery look.

"Shall we begin?" said Yami, pointing at the table.

"Yeah! I'm getting bored with waiting." Jounouchi took out his deck and starting shuffling.

"Okay, I am done. Eh, Faust? "

Snapping out of her daydream, Faustine started to swear and found everyone staring at her.

"Oh, oh, yeah. "

Thalia leaned close to her." Good thing they didn't understand ' what the fuck 'means. They took it as something you dreamt about. "

"Let's draw lots. "Yugi declared, taking paper and pen.

"No! I want to duel them separately first! After that, you and Yami can choose who to be your opponent. "Jounouchi stood up, gripping his deck.

Yugi laughed," Can't wait to see ... "

"Jounouchi get trashed again. "Yami finished his sentence with a snicker. Everyone fell down laughing their insides out.

"Is he that bad? "asked Thalia with tears in her eyes.

"Consider the 183 duels he had with us, yes! "snorted Yugi, knocking into Yami whose eyes twinkled with merriment.

Angry with me, partner?

Not anymore!

"Humph. " Jounouchi said with a flushed face." I'm not that bad, okay? I won against Bandit Keith, the American champion! I'll go first with Thalia.

"No problem at all. "said Thalia confidently.

- 3 turns later.

Thalia flipped a card open." Activate fissure. The target shall be Panther Warrior. Anything to counter? No? Slate warrior attacks the remaining scapegoat. "

"Urgh! "

"Wait, there's more. Direct damage of 2750 LP from Wingweaver. I win the duel. "

"Urgh! First the wall of illusion and now this! Urgh! Unfair! "

"Be a good loser, will you? "yawned Faustine.

Jounouchi pouted upon hearing her.

"If you keep on doing that, Jounouchi, girls will be put off. So stop it. "Yugi warned.

"Jounouchi: 0 Girls: 1 "Totalling the score, Yami said loudly.

"Hell yeah! " She yawned again." It's my turn, right? "

Pissed off by her unprofessional like behaviour, Jounouchi glared at her.

"What? This is what happens when a girl did not have her beauty sleep. "She stared back and won the contest.

"I shall let you start first. "

Smiling smugly, Jounouchi summoned Baby Dragon in defence mode.

With Time Wizard here, He glanced at his hand. _Faustine will lose the duel!_

He glanced at his hand. 

- At Faustine's 3rd turn

"I sacrifice two of my monsters to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. Attack! "

"What the... Ilost. Curse those spell cards of yours ...­ But Blue Eyes? " spluttered Jounouchi, eyes wide.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon? "echoed Yugi, staring at the card on the table.

"Isn't that Kaiba's card ? "demanded Yami, moving closer to look at the card,

"As a matter of fact, he lent me the card for a week. " said Faustine.

Jounouchi ogled at the card and yelled,"Hey, that's not fair! You knew Kaiba ...­ WAIT, YOU KNOW KAIBA SETO? "

Everyone's eyes burned into Faustine.

"What? Quit staring. I blackmailed him for that card. "

"Blackmail? " Thalia repeated, shocked stiff.

"I didn't know he could be blackmailed. "grunted Jounouchi, collecting his cards and putting it back into his deck.

"Don't get intimidated by his appearance, he's just another guy."Faustine wheezed, pushing the chair back.

" Just another guy? " Yugi shuddered at what he did to his grandfather.

"You must be kidding. " said Jounouchi, on the same thought as he.

"No, I'm not. Anyway, what's the deal about him? " Faustine asked curiously.

Yami answered."A great deal."

* * *

Yugi: Damn, they are not evil.

Yami: I know, she's my wife.

Everyone: WTF

Faustine: No, duh... he is not my husband.. I mean he belongs to Takehashi Kazuki.

Yami/ Yugi: Damn, we're not gay!

Takahashi: OEI!!!!

Thalia: Since when you were married?

Faustine: Didn't I tell you the other day in the park?

Thalia: That was a canal!

Faustine : OK sorry that I'm forgetful....

Yami: Should we end here? I mean this is getting longer.

Thalia: Okay.


End file.
